


Travel Through Life

by everyonehasproblems



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Funny, Just for Laughs, just plain fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonehasproblems/pseuds/everyonehasproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu reads a spell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Through Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun short story for laughs.

Travel Through Life

Natsu just had to read the damn request. He should have learnt after the first time not to read strange-looking words. Or you know, one would think. But it was Natsu, so no one was really surprised when the guild was thrown into chaos again.

"What did you do?!" Lucy yelled, looking down at her body. She was a child.

"What?" Natsu asked. Surprisingly (not really) he was the only one in the guild not reverted back to adolescents. This time even Macao and Wakaba had been affected.

"Natsu! I will personally skin you!" Erza shouted only to crash into Mira and Grey, along with Juvia. She had tripped over her own overgrown clothes.

Natsu looked down at everyone and started laughing. "Hehe, I can drop kick you Grey!"

Levy toddled over, holding up her clothes to protect her virtue as a women (child). She reached up and took the request from Natsu's hand. She glanced over the words. "It seems to be an old curse used to revert opponents back to their children forms. It doesn't look permit but just be be sure we should switch back as soon as possible."

Erza nodded and lifted up her arms. "Natsu, carry me."

Everyone paused and looked at Erza like she had lost her mind. "Levy are you sure the spelled didn't affect her mental state?" Lucy asked. Levy frowned.

"Not that it states here."

"Come on! I can't walk in oversized armor and if I switch out of it, my virtue will be destroyed but the likes of Macao and Wakaba." She shouted. Everyone sweat dropped and shot Levy another look. Levy shrugged.

Natsu sighed but complied. Erza wasn't one to mess with even as a child. Even Natsu had some self preservation. Right as Natsu picked up Erza, Master walked in with Laxus. Laxus, remembering the last time, walked back out, much to the disappointment of The Thunder God Tribe. Master sighed and tried for an escape only to be tackled by a trio of naked children. It was Wakaba, Macao, and Warren.

"Please switch us back! We can't go through puberty again!" They wailed. It was a scary sight. Romeo and Wendy averted their gazes while Cana laughed and yelled "Nice ass" to Warren. Master sweat dropped because it was obvious she was drunk and she was a child. This could get bad if the authorities walked in. (Not that it really matter; they had given up trying to get Fairy Tail to follow the law awhile ago.)

"Okay, okay! Get off of me! Levy, hand me the paper." Levy waddled over and handed it to him. She looked so cute, but it was ruined as she tripped going over Warren and landed on Gajeel (not that he minded). This of course start a small brawl that ended with Natsu being ordered to put each "child" in time out in different corners of the guild. It worked long enough for Master to get a handle on the spell. He sighed. It was the same type of language as before.

"Okay Natsu, all you need to do is read it backwards. Got it?" Master informed him. Natsu shrugged then nodded.

He read it backwards. Nothing happened for a minute then there was a flash. Now, everyone was old and Master was the child. Natsu was still fine. Master signed. "Try it again."

And thus ensued 2 long hours of age flipping, fights and general chaos until finally Laxus came back with Porlyusica. She took one look at Master as a young man, Natsu at the proper age, and everyone else at various stages of life she took the spell and read it out loud. Everyone went back to their original forms.

She looked at Master then at Natsu.

"That is the last time I give you one of my spells as a joke."


End file.
